Falling Down
by s0urskittles
Summary: Alex Russo - the world’s best girl drummer. Justin Russo - the wizard that received her powers. The Council of Wizards and The Dark One - the people who are about to reunite them and mess up their lives. Justin/Alex. Slight AU.


**Falling Down**

"_Alex Russo - the world's best girl drummer. Justin Russo - the wizard that received her powers. The Council of Wizards and The Dark One - the people who are about to reunite them. Justin/Alex."_

* * *

"Lilly, be quiet! Shh," the woman said as she dashed across the road, trying to calm her partner's giggling. It was snowing and her thin cape was not a good protector of the strong winds. "Keep up, will you?" She looked back and saw her friend carrying the bundle with a look of great affection. She sighed, knowing that her friend had grown fond of the newborn, and stopped walking for a moment.

It was a cold night in December and the two women were not pleased to be doing such a task this late in the day. They both had families to tend to and as soon as this was done they could return home. Later this evening they were given a mission: one that could only be trusted in two understanding, strong women. Naturally Lilly Carter and Marianne Judd were called in. They were told of a certain child and his fate and that they would have to deliever the child to a proper family later that night. And do here they were; almost to the said family's house. They did not even know the name of the future parents, but that did not matter.

_After all, curiousity killed the cat_, Mused Marianne. It was her favorite saying and she stood by it completely. So when the younger girl, Lilly, had wanted to read the note addressed to the family, Marianne had no choice but to refuse. (Even though she was rather curious herself.)

"Lilly, remember, you cannot keep the child. We must deliver it to the family as we instructed. Do you not recall?" She said when the child and the woman caught up with her. They were not far and she was getting rather anxious. The faster this was done the easier it would be.

"Yes, I do remember, Marianne. But look at the child. Surely he cannot be destined to be such a powerful wizard. I - I think we should," The woman started, but she was interrupted.

"Do _not _even _think _about keeping this child! We shall deliver it to the destined family and be on our way. That is final." Marianne whispered harshly. She took the bundle from the woman and pushed back the cloths of the blanket to reveal a child. She smiled and held them under her cape before treading forwards.

Still, Lilly pleaded. "Did you not hear of this child's fate at the meeting? He will be shunned for the actions fate wants him to take! Surely no adult or being deserves that!" But Marianne would not listen. She stopped walking once she was in front of an old house. Knocking on the door, she placed the baby on the doorstep with a note on top of the blanket, then disappearing into the darkness before the family could see her. They, of course, were not to know who had delivered the baby in case they wanted to return him.

As she turned and nodded, slipping out of sight when the young man and the young woman opened the door, Lilly felt the tears gather in her eyes and her heart break for the young wizard.

* * *

(Twenty-six years later)

The usually tasteless water tasted sweet against Alex Russo's thirsty taste buds. She placed the drum sticks on her drums and looked towards her guitarist, feeling a pang in her heart. There was a time when her brother (yes, she refused to call him anything else right now) took that same spot. Where he would play with her. How they dreamed of becoming rock stars if the wizard-thing did not work out (though, at the time, their minds were far from losing their powers.) She really did once believe they could start a band. But she pushed those thoughts out of her head and walked over to her lead guitarist.

"Hey you," she said, ruffling his hair when she reached him, "You were awesome out there." Alex leaned in to kiss his lips and smiled when they broke apart.

He laughed. "You too, babe. Dinner at my place tonight?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

"Oh, why not? See you at seven? Oh, excuse me a moment." She faked a smile before walking towards the bathroom. She and Alex had been dating for three months now and he was so clingy. When they had met (there was a name mix-up at college; it's a long story), he was cool and collected. He was sexy and everything she wanted (and needed to . . . take her mind off things.) Then he got obsessive and she barely had time for anything else. Her schedule was always band practice and Alex.

She can't remember the last time she spoke to her friends or her family. Well, besides Max, of course.

Thinking back to the time when she left her parents and her brothers was hard. It was a time of grief and sorrow. The conversation and goodbye ended in tears and sorrow instead of farewells and hugs. Her parents did not understand why she gave up her powers and decided to pursue her dream of being a drummer, and Justin wouldn't have it. Max just didn't understand, and Alex did not blame him. She always had a soft spot for Max.

Yes, Alex gave up her powers for Justin.

She knew he was the "chosen one." Though she was supposed to be the full wizard because she had one the contest, she _knew _that Justin was supposed to have them; that he would have better use for them than she ever would. She called it sibling instinct. Though you couldn't call it that, could you?

She supposed that she _really _wanted to leave and become a musician when she was told of Justin's adoption. How he was found on their doorstep, given to them by the Council of Wizards, and how he looked exactly like her parents (for a reason, folks) so they called him their son. It was then she realized that her family was just a web of lies.

All lies.

She looked up at her reflection above the mirror and touched the wet tears. She felt pathetic; crying over her family. No one was dead or harmed as far as she knew. _Suck it up, Alex,_ she thought. She studied herself in the mirror before, suddenly, darkness surrounded her. At first she just assumed the lights were not working. _Stupid lights_, she thought, whispering aloud. Then the mirror smashed and she ducked down, covering her head. Suddenly the stalls were tearing apart and the room started spinning.

_Okay, maybe not stupid lights._

Everything became a blur to Alex. She was confused and frightened. She wished, for a moment, that she still had powers. Even though she may not have been able to use them, the feeling would have helped.

And then everything stopped, and she found herself in front of a street. Pass the street was an inn and a tiny white glow. Alex was mesmerized by the floating glow and had no choice to follow it.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Like it? Want more? Review!


End file.
